


Promare: Galo's Backstory

by Equallady



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Backstory, Family Member Death, Gen, Prequel, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/Equallady
Summary: Galo's family dies in a fire caused by an unseen Burnish on his 6th birthday. That is when he meets Kray Foresight, who he strikes a connection with and strengthens his vow to become a hero.
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6





	Promare: Galo's Backstory

It was the night of Galo Thymos' 6th birthday. His family was throwing a birthday party in his honor. His grandfather, father, mother, and little brother sang "Happy Birthday" to him before he made a wish and then blew out all six candles at once.

His family clapped after he did so.

"Here's our present for the birthday boy!" Galo's grandfather announced and then handed him said present.

Galo eagerly ripped off the blue wrapping and opened the box to see what's inside.

"Oh!" The young boy's eyes lit up excitedly when he saw what was inside and eagerly picked it up. "My very own matoi! Thanks, grandpa!"

The matoi fit perfectly in his small hand and he held it up for the rest of his family to see.

"Look, everyone! I've got my very own matoi!" Galo ran around with his matoi held high in the air.

"Now you can fight fires with it." His grandfather said to him with a warm smile.

"I'm gonna be a firefighter just like you, grandpa!" Galo declared with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm gonna put every last fire I can find and save everyone just like a HERO!"

"That's it, kiddo!" His grandfather said. "Don't lose that spark of yours' and keep embracing your dreams!"

"I won't!" Galo puffed his chest up proudly. "I'll make you all proud! I'm gonna be the #1 Firefighter in the world!"

"I believe in you, son." His father said with a smile.

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it." His mother said.

Galo's baby brother gurgled happily to show his support for his big brother.

"Thanks, everyone!" Galo said before standing up on his chair as if he was announcing himself to the world.

"I, THE GREAT GALO THYMOS!" Galo announced with his matoi held high above his head. "WILL BE THE NUMBER ONE FIREFIGHTER IN THE WORLD! WITH MY FAMILY, MATOI, AND MY BURNING FIREFIGHTER'S SOUL, I WILL PUT OUT EVERY FLAME ON THIS PLANET AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME!"

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!**

It all happened so fast. Their house was suddenly covered in flames and Galo was swiftly knocked off his chair.

After he recovered from his ordeal, he looked up to see if his family were safe. But sadly they weren't, all that was left of them were their burnt corpses.

The poor boy quickly ran to their bodies, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Gramps?!" Galo tried to call out to them. "Dad?!" "Mom?!" "Nico?!"

Unfortunately, there was no answer from them.

"No..." Galo sank to his knees with tears streaming from his eyes. "NO!"

Galo got back on his feet and ran out of the house as fast as he could. "HELP!"

He went straight out the front door and crashed into someone larger than him.

Galo looked up the figure he hugged instinctively and saw a man no older than twenty kneeling over him. He was missing his left arm for some reason.

"H-h-help me!" Galo hiccuped.

Galo's neighbors were already outside staring at the still-burning building and also at Galo and the stranger.

His neighbors were looking at Galo with pity on their faces and lamented that he lost his family at such a young age.

"Where is your family?" The man asked Galo in a soft tone.

"Th-th-the-" Galo choked up and pointed at the building behind him. "There."

"I'll go see them if they're alright." The man said before approaching Galo's house.

"Wait!" Galo shouted. "Can I please come with you?!"

The man turned around to face him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I want to see if they're okay." Galo nodded determinedly.

Surprisingly, the man relented. "Very well."

The man heaved Galo on his back with his remaining arm and together they went into the flames.

Galo's mini-matoi was partially burnt but it was still intact for the most part.

But alas, Galo's relatives were already dead. The man who carried him had confirmed their death, much to Galo's grief.

After going back outside, the firefighters put a stop to the flames and the paramedics loaded the bagged corpses into the ambulance.

Galo was wrapped in a cold, wet towel and was drinking a bottle of cold water as the police interviewed him.

"So what were you doing at home, young man?" A policewomen asked Galo.

"I was having a birthday party." Galo's eyes were puffy from all the crying. "I just turned six."

"Do you know what caused the fire?" She asked.

"I dunno. All I know is that everything went BOOM!" Galo said. "Maybe it came from outside?"

"Thank you for your cooperation." The policewoman said. "We'll be checking inside the house to see what caused the fire, okay?"

"Okay." Galo quietly nodded.

After a thorough investigation of Galo's house, it was determined that the fires were started from a Burnish. It did not start from the inside, but it started from the outside.

The Burnish had managed to get away somehow and the police were currently tracking him/her.

As for Galo, he didn't know where to go now that his entire family was dead. He turned his attention to the man who saved him from the fire. That man was currently lauded and praised for his heroic rescue of the young boy.

Galo took the opportunity to run up to the man to express his gratitude.

"Um, mister?!" Galo called out to him and the man stared down at him in surprise.

"Yes?" The man asked in a soft tone and knelt down to his level. "What is it?"

"I want to say thank you for saving me!" Galo said. "I would have been toast if you didn't come!"

"It's no problem." The man said softly. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Galo Thymos!" Galo held out his hand. "What's yours'?"

"Kray Foresight." The man said before shaking the boy's hand with his remaining arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Galo Thymos."

"I-I wanna be a hero like you too!" Galo looked up at the man with earnest eyes. "Is there any way I can be a hero?"

Foresight paused in thought and then told him with a smile. "Yes, why don't you become a firefighter?"

"That's what I wanna do!" Galo said with his partially-burnt mini-matoi in front of him. "I-I want to be a firefighter and save people!"

"Are you sure?" The man asked in a concerned tone. "It is a very dangerous line of work. Especially with all the Burnish around."

"Yeah!" Galo nodded affirmatively. "I won't let anyone go through the same thing I did! I want to see everyone live and be happy! Cuz that's what heroes do!"

"How very admirable of you." Foresight told him. "Very well, I will help you in any way I can. But first, we need to get you to an orphanage."

"Okay!" Galo nodded.

Foresight delivered Galo to a nearby orphanage where he was raised for the rest of his life until adulthood. Galo worked hard to become a firefighter as Kray Foresight rose to power as the Governor of Promepolis throughout their years.

No matter how many other kids made fun of Galo's dream to become a firefighter like his grandfather, Galo kept moving forward thanks to Foresight's encouragement.

Galo never forgot about his family and how their lives were cut short due to tragic circumstances. So to remember them, he still kept the mini-matoi his family gifted to him right before they were in the lost in the flames.


End file.
